Hounded
by OrangeSwirl
Summary: The boys run into an old friend, who they soon find out is a gypsy. She helps them fight a hell hound, but what they don't know is who is behind the scenes controlling the dog. AU & DeanOFC
1. Surprise

_Ok, lets see. What to say. This is my fourth fic, but my first Supernatural fic. My muse has been poking me with ideas so I gave in. I'll be writing this story and another at the same time, and seeing as this one got started second it will most likely be the one that gets neglected. I try to update at least once a week, but when my muse goes AWOL or school gets crazy, that doesn't always happen. Also my chapters are usually longer, so expect more in the next, but for now, I just wanted a base for the fic Anyway, enjoy and please review, I really appreciate it!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Alone in a cheap motel room, Sam sat at his computer surfing the net. As usual he was searching recent news articles looking for signs of paranormal activity. Twenty minutes quickly ticked by as he occupied himself while waiting for Dean to gas up the Impala and return with their morning coffee. Finally, an article from a rural Iowa newspaper caught his eye. Wrapped up in the story, Sam jumped as he caught Dean out of the corner of his eye, having not heard him come in. "Scare ya Sammy," Dean asked setting Sam's latte on the table near his laptop.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to prove that he was more irritated than embarrassed. "No," he answered subtly. "Found something." He quickly changed the subject, "Take a look at this." He turned his computer toward his older brother.

"Teens mauled at local hang out." Dean read the title from the screen and then continued on to the article, "Sixteen year old Aly Barnes, and her seventeen year old boyfriend Nick Davis, were attacked and killed last night. The two were hanging out with friends at a local vista point and were attacked by a '_larger than life'_ rabid dog, according to eye witnesses." Dean stopped reading and looked at Sam, "Sounds like your typical wolf attack to me."

"That's what I thought at first, then I read the eye witness reports." Sam clicked on a link at the bottom of the web page. "Three out of the eight other kids there said that it appeared out of nowhere, its eye's glowed, and that it was nearly as big as a donkey. I'm thinking _possibly_ a werewolf, or some kind of hell hound. It's definitely worth checking out."

Dean shrugged in agreement. "Nice work, its nice to see you all gung-ho about a job. Looks like we're off to Liberty Springs, Iowa." He patted Sam on the shoulder and turned to the bed to grab his duffle.

Taking turns at the wheel, the boys drove 36 hours to the small town in Iowa. It was a quaint town with businesses lining the main street and cookie cutter houses down each block. As they reached the center of town, they had yet to see a motel, but spotted a diner on the town square and decided to stop, grab a bite, and ask about a cheap place to stay. As they drew closer they could finally make out the small, old sign that read "_Parking In Rear"_, so Dean drove his baby around back and parked. The boys exited the car and had a look around as they made their way back around to the front of the diner.

The diner was relatively empty, seeing as it was two in the afternoon. There were two waitresses, a manager, and a cook working, proving that the early afternoon was a slow time. Gina, or "_Reggie"_ as her name tag read, since no one _ever_ called her Regina, was the taller, blonde waitress who was currently getting a cooking lesson from Frankie to pass some time. The shorter, brunette waitress, Maggie, was busy taking an order when the boys walked in. There was a theme in the diner that everyone had to have a name that ended with _"ēē"_, hence why Gina went by her less common nickname. Josie, the manager, was chatting with customer's, so when Sam sat at the counter, while Dean headed for the bathroom, she called to Reggie in the kitchen.

"Gotcha Josie, be right there!" Reggie handed the spatula back to Frankie, "Thanks, but I think I'll stick to things that _don't_ need to be grilled." She smiled and as she turned to the doors pulled out her notepad and a pen. She continued forward, pushing the door open, and the moment she spotted Sam twirled right around and back into the kitchen. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong," Frankie eyed Reggie strangely, having never seen her act this way.

"Um, did the guy at the counter come in with anyone?"

"I didn't notice, why?" Frankie continued to look at Reggie, perplexed.

The shaken waitress peaked out the window, "Cause I was sort of dating his brother eight years ago when my mom made me up and leave. I never even got to say goodbye." Frankie nodded; know understanding as tears welled in Reggie's eyes. "I never thought I'd see 'em again."

She took a deep breath, trying to find the courage she knew was in there somewhere. She wiped away her tears and sighed before pushing threw the door and walking up to the counter across from Sam. She bit her lip as she quickly contemplated retreating, but then blurted out "Hey Sam."

The younger Winchester looked up to find himself face to face with an old friend. Sam was speechless, even though they had lived next door to each other for a few years. Gina had even been Dean's prom date, which was when they had started dating, but it wasn't long there after that she and her family had left with out even a single word. After a time of awkward silence Sam finally spat words from his lips, "Gina, wow, its been a while. So, how are you doing?"

Reggie smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Okay. What about you and…" With her vision no longer obstructed by her hair she caught Dean slowly approaching the counter, obviously not believing his eyes. "Dean… Hey…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As I said, this chapter was just to give the story a base and some back story, the next chapter will introduce the plot, I promise. Though when it will get posted, I'm not so sure, but I already have ideas running through my mind!_


	2. Caught In The Act

_Okay, well. The end of the semester sucks. It seems as I cross one thing off my to-do list I add two or three more. Anyway, with only a few days of classes left I was finally able to sit down and bang out a new chapter. Looks like with finals coming up and then a crazy summer, I might get another chapter done this week or next week, and then I'll probably be updating sporadically. Plus my muse keeps changing ideas on me, so the outline for this fic has changed a lot since its first inception, so where things go is kinda in the air right now. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy and please review!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Caught In the Act**

Shocked, and unsure of what to say, Dean's pace slowed as he neared the counter. He immediately recognized the young woman whom Sam was chatting with. "Gina, well I gotta say, never thought I'd be seeing you again." Dean quickly put up a wall, not exactly wanting to talk with the first girl who broke his heart.

Gina easily picked up on Dean's hurt, and even though the situation was out of her hands, blamed herself. "Dean, please don't be like that. I never meant…" She broke off, not wanting to break down in public. "Look, it was a long time ago and I'm sorry. Now, do you want something to eat or not?"

Sam quickly jumped in before things _really_ got started, "Um Gina, why don't you give us a few minutes." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what that meant. Sam wanted to talk.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," and with that, Gina retreated back into the kitchen.

Dean turned to Sam and shrugged, "What?"

"You come face to face with the girl who's haunted you for eight years, and you're asking me _what_?" Sam couldn't believe his brother.

"_Haunted?_ Come on Sam, spare me the Doctor Phil crap."

"Okay, bad choice of words, but you can't tell me you're not happy to know she's alive. You could at least be nice to her."

"Seriously Sam, knock it off." Dean wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't about to open up when he knew in a few days he'd never see her again.

The boys began to look over the menu; they were both starved, and were soon interrupted by the petite brunette waitress Maggie. "What can I get you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Um, what happened to Gina?"

"Oh, Reggie? Her shift's over soon and she said she wasn't feeling well, so she's taking off. You like her or something?"

"Or something." Sam turned to Dean. "You're just going to let her leave again, or are you going to do something?"

"You're a pain in the ass," Dean muttered as he got up and then exited the Diner. He jogged around the building to the parking lot in the back and found Gina pulling on her jacket as she walked across the lot. "You running' away again? Did I miss something," he yelled to get her attention. Gina stopped and spun around, revealing the helmet she had in her left hand. "Wait, that bike is yours," Dean asked, eyeing the lime green motorcycle across the lot.

"Don't look so surprised. Got to admit though, I didn't see this coming. With the impression I got inside, I thought you hated me, which, I wouldn't blame you if you did. Heck, I'd hate me too."

"I don't hate you…" Dean paused, trying to think of something to say. "Hey, why don't you stay and have lunch with us."

Gina looked down and stared at the pavement, "I don't know, you really want to open that can of worms?"

"No, but, maybe we just forget all that, and simply have lunch. Please? It's the only way I can shut Sam up." Dean smiled.

Gina smiled back as she gave it some thought, _what the hell_, and then the two walked back inside. They moved to a booth and spent the next hour chatting. The boys gave her their usual "road trip" story, while Gina too lied about what she had been up to. She made up a story about her father getting a job in Europe and that now she was going to school here in Liberty Springs. As they finished lunch the boys asked for directions to a moderately priced motel. After a short silence Gina offered the boys her apartment. "My roommate recently moved out, so there's an extra bedroom, and the couch is comfy too. Why pay for a room when you can stay with a friend for free?" As much as he didn't want to, Dean agreed, not being able to shake the word _free_ from the front of this mind. Gina then showed the boys out the back of the Diner, hopped on her bike while the boys got in the Impala, and drove them to her apartment.

They entered through the front door of the duplex. Gina had the ground apartment and the door opened into the living room. The kitchen was visible in the rear, and the two bedrooms were off to the right, with the bathroom in between. "You two can fight over who sleeps where, but the front bedroom is the one that's open. But like I said, the couch is comfy too. Anyway, I've got some extra blankets in my room that you can grab later if you want them. Now um, I've got a project to do, so I've got to meet with my partners. Feel free to hand out, I'll be back later." Gina grabbed her laptop and a few books from her room, placed them in a backpack, and left for her study group.

Sam and Dean took this opportunity to retrieve the past weeks newspapers from Gina's pile of recyclables to see if there had been any other attacks. Beyond the attack on the teens two nights ago, the only thing they found was that Gina's neighbor in the adjoining apartment found their Scottish Terrier mauled but still alive a few days ago. This warranted further research, so the boys took a trip to the library.

First they started with local history, trying to find if it was the first time this had happened, or if it was an annual event. After nearly two hours of digging through over 150 years of history the concluded it was an isolated incident. Next, they need to find out _why_ it was here, so that involved researching everything they could find on werewolves and other hell hounds. Sam took the werewolves, while Dean took the hell hounds. Sammy's books were piling up fast, but every book that Dean needed seemed to be missing. A few books corresponded with Sam's list, but after striking out an eighth time, Dean went up to the librarian. The librarian quickly scanned Dean's list and sent him to the back corner cubicle, where she said a young blonde was using them. Dean strolled around the stacks and found the girl who was busy using the books. "Project with partners huh? Looks like lonely research to me."

Gina jumped as Dean startled her, "What are… Um, yeah, about that, we uh… needed some more info."

Dean picked up one of the books she had opened in front of her. "You're researching," he read the title on the page," black dogs?"

"Um, yes. It's for a, uh, European Cultures class," she answered, snatching the book back.

Dean grinned," You never could lie well on the spot."

"Okay, so what if I lied. Wait a minute, how'd you find me anyway? What are _you_ doing here?" Gina was turning the game around on Dean.

"Me, uh, looking for a good book." Dean's grin grew wider, as he was hoping to melt her with his charm.

"Nice try, looks like we've both got secrets to share. Why don't we take this back to my place." Gina gathered her things while Dean went and got Sam.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like it, hate it, think you know what's going to happen? Let me know, I'm always open to constructive criticism._


End file.
